Where's Isabella?
by Alphawulf
Summary: On a seemingly normal ish summer day, Isaballa is kidnapped! Can Phineas and Ferb rescue her in time?
1. The Napping

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed. His green-haired brother looked to him. "We're gon-" he started before hearing another voice.

"Hi Phineas!" The voice spoke dreamily. He looked up and saw his best friend, Isabella, standing just outside the gate. The day was just like any other Monday in Danville, barely anyone out, just the occasional bystander and a pair of step brothers building a crazy contraption. He could only see one other person other than Isabella, a random person strolling past their house, heading toward who-knows-where.

"What'cha_aaaahhhhh_!" She screamed as the 'innocent bystander' grabbed her by the waist and started running down the street.

"Hey! Come back here!" Phineas shouted as he bolted down the sidewalk to get to the kidnapper. Ferb followed closely behind. Another person ran up next to the kidnapper, rope in hand. While running, the newer person tied up Isabella's arms and legs, then, right as he's about to put duct tape across her mouth; she cried out.

"Phineas, you've gotta HELP me! I-I lo-" and on went the tape. She struggled to get out, but to no avail. The person who wasn't holding Isabella took out a note, and threw it over his shoulder. It hit Ferb in the face, making him have to slow down. Phineas kept running full speed. The kidnappers opened the doors to a pitch-black van, threw Isabella in the back, slammed the doors, hopped into the front and drove away. Phineas tried to chase the speeding vehicle, but Ferb put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head while waving the note. Phineas sighed, then promptly turned around and dashed to his house.

Once he got to the backyard, he saw his mom through the window and tried to run inside, momentarily forgetting about the near invisible glass door. His nose slammed against the door, making a loud _thud_ that drew their mom's attention.

"Phineas! Why did you just…" She started to say, but stopped as she saw Phineas rubbing his nose, tears coming to his eyes. "Oh, are you ok?!?" She asked.

"Mom…Isa…bella…" he wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Ferb tapped her shoulder, and as she looked at him, he showed her the note. In normal, kidnapping magazine cutout letters, it read:

'_Bring 10,000 dollars to the old abandoned old abandoned amusement park by_ _10:00 tonight or the girl gets it!'_

Phineas stared at the note in horror, "No. We've _got_ to save her," he whispered, his thoughts dwindling on her last, unsaid words. What was she trying to say? I lo…lo…Loath? Loan? He just couldn't think of anything!

"Oh dear! I'd better call Vivian!" She said while going back inside.

"Ferb, I know what we're _really_ going to do today!" he said with determination, and with less enthusiasm, he asked, "Hey, where's Perry?" Then, something caught his eye "What the…What's this?" he muttered to himself. He walked over to the fence. He saw a pink bow…

* * *

He walked up to the side of the house, placed his fedora on his head, and found a near invisible button on the house. Once he pushed it, a big portion of the wall moved, revealing a 'Dance Dance Revolution' mat and a flat screen in its place. Perry stepped onto the mat, chose the song 'Gitchi gitchi goo' from the list, and stepped on the arrows on the mat when the arrows reached the top of TV's screen. Once the song ended, the mat moved back into the wall, with Perry, and acting like an elevator, took him down to his underground headquarters. He jumped into his chair just as man appeared on screen.

"Congratulations Agent P! You broke you old high score!" from off screen, Perry heard another voice.

"He only missed 3, got poor on 1, and ok on 5, the rest were perfects!"

Major Monogram started shaking his head back and forth. "Karl, how many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I'm talking to the agents?"

"Uh, exactly twenty-four times, sir." he responded.

"Ugh, anyway Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again, we expect that it had something to do with the fact he has recently collected a ton of scrap metal and a bunch of those robo dogs that do tricks and play with you. So go and stop him!" Perry saluted MM and ran to his jetpack, and flew through an opening that appeared in the ceiling.

Once he got to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., he landed on a ledge, hid his jetpack behind a plant, and jumped through a window. He saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz surrounded by mechanical dogs.

"Hey! Rex, don't attack Sparkles like that…Oh, Agent P, uh, how long have you been standing there?" He looked a little nervous, "Pretend you didn't hear any of that! Anyway…Fluffy, Sparkles, Rex, Fido, Bones, this is Agent P, Agent P, these little guys here are Fluffy, Sparkles, Rex, Fido, and Bones. Now that you're acquainted…ATTACK!" He yelled.

The five dogs jumped onto Perry, and after a little struggle, they were holding down his arms, legs, and tail. He tried to escape, but the dogs wouldn't budge. He turned toward the one holding his left arm and chattered. The dog tilted its head and barked playfully. Perry looked to Doofenshmirtz.

"Ok, it seems to me you would like hear a painful back-story, so here it is! A couple weeks back, I was walking through a store when I saw these little doggies. They were _so_ cute I couldn't resist buying them! Seriously, I bought all 36 of them! I hate it! They are too adorable, so I must destroy all of them in the Tri-State-Area so I don't get tempted to buy more! Behold, Perry, the De-Robo-Dog-Inator!" he motioned toward a giant metal bone on a stand with a laser poking out on one end. "It, well, does what the name implies. Say goodbye to robo dogs, forever!" he chuckled

* * *

"Kay, so you work on this, and I'll fix up one of our old inventions. With both of them, we'll be able to get to her in no time!" Phineas exclaimed. He ran inside while Ferb started building a new device. He went to his room and dug through a box of small contraptions that had been broken, but might be useful. There was only one. He grabbed the gadget, and began fixing it.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ugh, I hate having to copy/paste spaces after EVERY WORD!(curse you, spacy the space bar!!!) ...Ok, now I'm good...This is my fist PnF fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! (Dr. Doof has problems!)**

**What to expect soon; the rescue mission, a scared girl, and her OOC(ish) best friend.**


	2. The Unforgetable Rescue

'Aaaaand done!" Phineas exclaimed. He held up a device that looked like a GPS system. "Ok, now if I make this less sensitive than last time…" he was muttering to himself while turning a small knob on the side. "There!" He rushed downstairs, then outside. He stood in awe when he saw the completed machine. "Nice job Ferb!" he commented while his step-brother gave him a 'thumbs-up'.

Standing right in front of him, or should I say sitting, was a giant mechanical dog. "I call it Cujo." Ferb explained.

"Great name! Ok, as soon as I attach this to Cujo, we'll be on out way!" he pulled out the device, which Ferb realized was the device from when they had lost Meep and tried tracking him by his cuteness, which in the end, Isabella's cuteness totaled it. Ferb smiled. Phineas climbed onto Cujo's back, and attached the GPS system to its collar. He helped Ferb onto the dog, and, right as they're about to leave, Buford and Baljeet walked into the backyard.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" Buford mimicked Isabella. Phineas flinched. Ferb shook his head at Buford.

"Please, don't do that. Isabella was kidnapped and we're going to get her." Phineas spoke solemnly.

"Oh, that _is_ bad. Can we help?" Baljeet suggested.

"Sure, why not." muttered Phineas. They got onto Cujo's back with the step-brothers.

Buford whispered to Ferb, "Does he know yet?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, here Cujo!" Phineas cooed. He held out the bow to the dog's nose. Cujo sniffed it and took off. It had started running in the direction of the old abandoned old abandoned amusement park, but Cujo had turned right at an intersection, not left.

"Ok, I think the signal's being tampered with." Phineas declared. He looked at the GPS, which said they were going the right way. "What the…"

* * *

"Perry, all I have to do is aim this device at a store or any single robo dog aaand…Poof! Gone forever!" Doof spoke with pride. Perry moved his head just so that his hat fell off. Inside was a tennis ball. He nudged it out of the hat. It rolled right into the Dr.'s leg. "Perry the platypus, have you been paying attention at all?!?" Doofenshmirtz questioned. After he picked the ball up off the floor, he threw it, hard, to the other end of the room. The dogs saw it and immediately started chasing it, letting Perry go.

Perry jumped at Doof, kicking him in the face, making him back up into the machine, aiming away from its first target. Doof's elbow then hit the 'Fire' button, shooting who-knows-where. Perry took a hammer from a nearby shelf and smashed the controls of the Robo-Dog-Away-Inator. Doof gasped.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" he shrieked. Perry went back to the balcony and started for home.

* * *

"…Ahhh!" Phineas screamed just as Cujo disintegrated below the four children. While falling, he quickly grabbed the GPS system and curled into a ball, protecting it from getting smashed. Luckily, everyone landed without getting hurt. "Everyone's ok, right?" Phineas asked.

"Uh, I'm fine, but I need a new pair of underpants." Baljeet said.

"Yea, Buford's fine, too" Buford said. Ferb gave Phineas a 'thumbs-up'.

"Ok, let's continue by foot."

"Continue what by foot?" Adyson, from The Fireside Girls troop 46231, which Isabella is leader of, asked.

"Haven't you heard," Phineas was shocked, "that Isabella was kidnapped?!? We're going to find her!" He looked stressed.

"What?!?" All six girls asked in unison

"How can we help get our troop leader?" Gretchen asked.

"For now, you can follow us and help us get her out of trouble!" Phineas explained.

Then, quieter, Milly asked, "Does he know?" and again, Ferb shrugged.

* * *

A tear fell to the floor. "Why me?" she asked herself, "Why me?"

* * *

The group of now ten children walked up to a building where the cute signal as emitting, which turned out to be a different abandoned place. The abandoned vacuum cleaner factory. Phineas slowly opened the door, making sure it wouldn't make a noise. He tiptoed inside followed by the others. He heard a faint voice in the background.

They snuck around through different hallways and checked every door along the way, always following the voice. They reached an open door, the one the murmuring was coming from. They heard these words:

"Oh, what should I do?!" the voice was arguing with itself, "Should I tell him or not? How would my **best** friend act if I told him that I love him?"

At that last sentence, all of The Fireside Girls covered their mouths with their hands and stared at the door in disbelief. Phineas actually heard what the voiced said, and comprehending what it said, asked, "Uh, Isabella?" his voice was wavering. He cracked the door open so he could see his friend. What he saw was upsetting. Isabella, tied to a chair, with red mark around her mouth from where the duct tape had been, had red and poofy eyes with tear streaks on her face. He eyes were wide open.

"Ph-Ph-Phineas," She started with a small voice, and then she sighed, "You heard it, didn't you? You heard it all." a tear fell onto the floor. He walked up to her and started untying her. His expression was blank. A big tear welled up in her eye.

Once she was free, he walked through the door, with a statue-like face, towards the exit of the building.

"Come on we've gotta get out of here before the kidnappers come back." He said with a dull tone. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet left the room while Isabella's troop tried comforting her. She left the building last, tears leaking from her eyes. Her troop walked her home, and as they got to the front door, she burst out in sobs and ran inside, leaving her friends speechless. Phineas' head was in a jumble from all that had happened that day.

'_Maybe everything will be back to normal tomorrow,_' he thought, '_Back to normal.'_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ok, I finished this faster than I thought I would...Anyway, I know, Phineas is OOC, but wouldn't you be like this if you found out your best friend was crushing on you?!? K, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!**

**But wait! the show isn't done!**

****

What to expect: A sad Isabella and a confused Phineas. Maybe Perry. Uh...oh and angry girls from the troop 46231!


	3. The Unexpected Surprise

She burst into her house, crying madly. Her mom stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Both their faces were damp. Isabella ran into her mom's arms. They shared a hug. Vivian had called everybody to tell them that Isabella was safe.

"Oh, Isa darling, are you ok?" Her mom asked after a couple of minutes. Isabella shook her head slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, mom, it's terrible! Phineas heard me talking about how I love him, and now he's practically ignoring me!" Isabella could barely go one syllable before she would start sobbing. Her mom picked her up, holding her like she was a baby, and Isabella started crying into her mom's shoulder.

"There there, Isa. He probably just needs to think about it for a bit. Besides, you've both had a long day, I think it's time for some rest." Vivian explained. She carried Isabella to her room and set her down on the bed. Isabella had stopped crying, but she was shaking uncontrollably. Her mom went to get an extra blanket, but when she came back, Isabella was fast asleep.

* * *

The alarm clock went off. He pushed the off button then groggily sat up and stretched. He went over to his brother's bet and started shaking him.

"Hey, Ferb, I didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" Phineas asked. Ferb shook his head slowly. The step-brothers slowly walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Their mom was already awake.

"Wow, you two don't look to good." she said worriedly.

"Don't worry mom, we just didn't get much sleep last night." Phineas yawned.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well, when we rescued Isabella, we overheard her say that she, well, loves me, and I'm not sure how I feel about that." hearing that made his mom smile. "And now she's upset I'm taking so long to decide!" he finished. His mom's smile disappeared.

"Well, that's just how growing up is. I'm sure she won't be mad for long. Anyw-" his mom started when Phineas interrupted her.

"Oh, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" He said. He jumped out of his chair and into the backyard with new energy. Ferb followed with less enthusiasm. Once he got there, he saw Isabella and her troop standing outside her house. They were walking towards their next Fireside Girls meeting. He carefully crossed the street and walked up to Isabella.

"Hey, Isabella, what'cha doin'?" he asked, trying to cheer her up. She tensed up. "Uh, Isabella?" he tapped her shoulder. She balled up her hands, her nails digging into her palms. "Isabella, would you like to help me a-"

"Phineas, you just don't get it!" she blurted out. Her troop glared at Phineas. "You don't know how much you've hurt me, Phineas Flynn, just leave and stop bugging me!" She stomped off and she troop followed, but first Katie Made the 'I'm watching you' signal.

Phineas was shocked. "Hey Ferb we need to finish this before that meeting's over!" He said as he walked home.

* * *

Isabella, still fuming mad, was walking home from her meeting. Once she had reached the front door of her house, she noticed that her troop had stopped following her, staring at something across the street. She looked over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Phineas and Ferb's latest creation.

In the yard was a giant tree, but that's only half of it. Carved into the trunk were these exact words inside a heart:

_P&__I  
__Forever_

There was also a hammock for two handing from the branches. She slowly walked toward the base of the tree.

"Phineas?" she called. The hammock started swaying. A head poked over the edge.

"Oh, hi Isabella!" he called. "Do you li-" he started before he slipped out of the hammock. He barely grabbed the edge.

"Phineas!" she called in shock. He lost his grip and plummeted to the ground.

"No!" she screamed. She ran to where he was falling and held out her arms. He fell right into them. He chuckled

"So I guess you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked with a smile. She set him down.

"Come on!" she said as she started climbing the tree. He followed close behind. She got into the hammock a couple seconds before he did. They laid there for a few minutes. He turned onto his side to face Isabella.

"Hey, Isabella, I've got a present for you."

"What is it?" she asked, her heart fluttering. She also turned onto her side.

"I know you'll love it a lot." he continued.

"What is it?" she asked again. He leaned in close and…Well I don't have to tell you everything.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I know! A cheesy ending, please don't flame me for it! I'm no good at kissy parts! Sorry!**

**There's just _one _thing I fell was left unfinished. If this was an episode, the next chapter would be the little 1 minute clip during the credits. **

**I know, I forgot the song _and _Candace; (is not good at creating a song, either) and lets pretend that Candace wat at a sleep-over at Stacy's. The 'credits' will be up by the end of the day!**


	4. Ruff Love

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Norm are walking through a store, when they unknowingly walk down the toy isle.

"Ooh! Norm, look!" Doof then pointed to the shelf with some robo dogs on it, "aren't they just the cutest little things you've ever seen?!?" he said while scooping all of them into his cart.

"Oh, I thought you already had a bunch of those." Norm answered.

"Yea, 279, to be exact. There's Snickers, Waldo, Sam, Sprinkles oh and…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**...Doof is pathertic...Anyway, this is the end..Hope you enjoyed (I would have had it up like, 4 hours ago, but I had to babysit some little cousins)**

**Sooooo...yea REALLY short but, y'know it's hard to think of names for dogs, plus I didn't want to type all 279 (lol) So, See ya next story!**

**Just 1 more thing, thanks for all the reviews on my first fanfic on here, I thought it would take, like, a month to have people actually comment! Thx, Alphawulf**


End file.
